By Dawn's Early Light
by Love From A Muggle
Summary: The Final Battle of Hogwarts approaches as Hannah chooses to fight or flee. This is her moment. One shot complete.


Author's note: Normally I wouldn't post one, but here it is necessary.

Prompts: "**One More Day", **and **"it's now or never", "Stay With me", **all from Hogwarts

Online

Written: TooManyLetters gave me an awesome song, after hearing this song, I felt I wanted to write something. He suggested the final battle. Here is Hannah's point of view from the battle. Listen to this song while reading the story, it sets the scene. Go to you tube (dot) com (no space) Groove Addicts- Interstellar (StarCraft II-Ghosts of the Past Trailer Music)

Also written for the Minor characters rock challenge by Just a Random Hufflepuff at the HPFFC forum.

For all my Hufflepuffs on the Hogwarts Online Forum.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. anything they recognized was borrowed from the book and is being used just for the purpose of the story and nothing else.

* * *

Oh, know the perils, read the signs,

the warning history shows,

for our Hogwarts is in danger

from external, deadly foes

and we must unite inside her

or we'll crumble from within

I have told you, I have warned you...

let the Sorting now begin

-The Sorting Hat's warning

I stood listening to everything that was going around me. This was it. It was now or never, and the moment was now. I knew this was the most important moment in my life whether or not I choose to fight or flee.

"Hannah? Are you staying?" My best friend Susan Bones asked me as we watched Harry and Luna leave for the Ravenclaw common room.

"I'm staying. I want to fight," I said boldly. 'Did I really just say that?' I thought.

"I think I might go. Mum would be upset if I died. She wouldn't have anyone to help her." Susan hugged me tightly.

"I understand. I'll find you when the war is over." I smiled through my fresh tears as they came down. I had not meant to do this alone, but Susan needed to leave. Her mum had three younger daughters, all of whom she needed help with. I stayed because I knew I was brave.

"See you then. Stay alive till the end, 'kay?" Susan said, hugging me again.

"I will. You know I will. Hufflepuffs are brave," I commented. She smiled at me knowing that was true for some. I turned away. I couldn't watch her leave through the portrait hole. I was alone now and I hated it. Susan was one of my good friends at Hogwarts. I knew I was going to fight for a good cause and whether or not I died, it did not really matter.

"Hannah? You're staying?" Neville's surprised voice made me turn around. I stopped crying when I saw him.

"Yes, I'm staying," I replied weakly. I was confused as to why I was remaining. I knew everyone else was, but I hoped I wouldn't disappoint them.

"You're brave. I'm glad some Hufflepuffs are staying," he said smiling at me.

"What do you mean I'm brave? I'm not brave at all. I wasn't sorted into Gryffindor," I replied weakly again.

"Bravery is not just in Gryffindors. Everyone is a little brave. Hannah, you're staying to fight. You're showing your loyalty to your family and friends."

"I know I'm staying. But Neville, I'm scared. If someone is brave, they can't be scared can they?" I looked at him with a puzzled expression on my face. He chuckled.

"Want to know the truth? I'm scared too. I don't know if I am ready to fight, but after this horrible year, I think we're ready for anything. This is it. It is now or never," he said proudly.

"But we could die!" I exclaimed.

"I know. And I'm prepared to fight. If Gran could see me now, she'd be so pleased," Neville said, smiling as he looked into the distance as though he was daydreaming.

"Are we ready for war?"

"Our parents fought this war before we were born, it's time for us to end it for them. We are lucky to fight with the teachers and our families who have come to help. Remember the Dumbledore's Army group Harry started, Hannah? We learned from that. He taught us everything he knows, including the Patronus charm. I saw yours**;** a badger, the animal of Hufflepuff house. Hannah, that alone shows loyalty to your house," he replied, giving me a quick hug to help lift my spirits.

"We can do this, right?" I asked one more time.

"We can do what**, **Hannah?" Neville and I turned around and saw Ernie standing before us.

"Fight. We're Hufflepuffs after all," I said.

"You had better believe we're ready to fight. It will prove that Hufflepuffs aren't duffers." Ernie laughed at his own remark. I didn't know whether to laugh or not, instead I just nodded.

"Hannah, we can do this. We are loyal to our house," Ernie said calmly after he saw my expression.

"See? That's what I've been telling her," Neville replied.

"I think I am ready to prove that I can do this," I said after a moment's silence.

" 'A**a**tta girl!" Neville said, giving me another hug.

"Knew you could do it. That's why you stayed, right?" Ernie said smiling.

"Us Hufflepuffs have to stick together. If you're staying, I'm staying," I told Ernie.

"Hufflepuffs 'til the end," Ernie replied. I looked around at the students who were listening to our conversation.

"It's what Cedric would have done," added Justin, who had been listening the whole time.

"We are all ready to fight," I told Neville proudly speaking up for the Hufflepuffs.

"So are the Gryffindors," Neville said.

"And Ravenclaws," spoke up Cho Chang.

Together we left with the rest of the students to the Great Hall. I had high hopes for the Hufflepuffs and myself. I knew we were ready to fight; Ernie and Neville helped me realize that.

I listened quietly as Professor McGonigall talked about evacuation. I heard Ernie ask a question about fighting. I was glad he spoke up in front of everyone for the students. I knew I couldn't handle all eyes on me like he did.

"I'm glad she said if we are of age we can stay and fight," Ernie whispered to me.

I listened to the rest, feeling nervous, proud, and anxious. I wished mum could have been here to see me fight. I was going to fight for her as well. She was killed by the evil outside of these walls and I was going to avenge her. A cold voice boomed above all others sending a shiver down my spine. I grabbed for Ernie's hand out of fear.

"I know that you are preparing to fight." Muffled screams filled the air. I could tell they were frightened just by the looks on their faces. "Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you." A small pause came after this, causing a lot of tension in the room. "I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood."

Silence filled the Great Hall as I clung tight to Ernie. We all knew who the voice belonged to now.

"Give me Harry Potter," said Voldermort's voice pausing to make it seem more threatening, "and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school un-touched." Another pause caused chills to go up my spine. " Give me Harry Potter, and you will be rewarded. You have until midnight." Till midnight did not seem like enough time for me. I was truly afraid for all of our lives. Even the ones I did not know.

All eyes turned to Harry Potter, including mine. Slowly, a girl rose from Slytherin. I noticed her as Pansy. I stopped listening to her because I didn't like her.

The next thing I knew, the Gryffindors had surrounded Harry. I stood along with Ernie and the rest of the Hufflepuffs in front of the Gryffindors. The Ravenclaws did the same. I was surprised. Together we stood protecting Harry. United as one, just like the Sorting Hat told us to do. I watched the Slytherins leave with Pansy in the lead.

"This is it!" Ernie spoke to me. I turned to him.

"Ready?"

"You bet," Ernie said.

"Hannah," Neville's voice turned made me turn around.

"Yes?"

"If you need a happy thought, I'm going to take you to dinner once the war is over," Neville smiled shyly. He glanced at me, and then at Ernie.

"Dinner after the battle would be wonderful! That gives me something to look forward to," I replied.

"Looks like we're ready to fight," Neville said staring across the Great Hall. I watched all of Hogwarts saying goodbye to their friends and family.

"Hannah, be safe," Neville whispered before he walked away.

"Let's get this over with," I said to Ernie. We drew our wands out as we headed out of the Great Hall.

"Stay with me," Ernie replied. "And I will keep you safe for Neville."

"I'll try," I replied nervously.

I stared in amazement. Pure chaos broke out over the Entrance Hall. Students were screaming for their lives as Death Eaters entered the Castle. I turned to talk to Ernie, but saw we had already been separated. I noticed a former student Lee Jordan as he raced along the corridor with Fred Weasley.

"What's going on?" I called to Lee.

"We're fighting! Come on Hannah, you can help us," Lee said motioning for me to come with him. I raced as my life depended on it up the stairs, down a corridor to a window where Fred and Lee stood still as we came upon a secret passage that was blocked off.

"What are we doing here?" I whispered to Lee.

"We don't want people coming through this hole, now, do we?" he asked. I saw a glimpse of Harry Potter running past us.

"Nice night for it" I heard Fred call to Harry as the Castle shook again. I knew what Fred meant. A nice night for a fight. I could tell he was seeing the humor in things to cover his fear.

"Hannah! There you are," Ernie called as he came to me.

"Shh!" I whispered, pointing to where the voices were coming from, behind the portrait hole.

"It's okay Hannah, you and Ernie can go somewhere else. Fred and I have this covered," Lee suggested after seeing the look on my face.

"You sure?" I asked.

"As sure as we're fighting tonight," Fred said smiling. "Go on, we'll handle this." I hugged Fred and Lee tightly.

"Stay safe," I called to them as Ernie and I started running the opposite direction.

We passed several different battles going on around us, uncertain where to start to helping. Professor Trelawney came from her tower with a bag in her arms. She tripped in front of us, the contents of her bag spilled onto the floor; crystal balls. Together we helped her get them back in the bag.

"How on earth did you get all of them into that bag?" I said helping her get the last one.

"Magic, my dear, magic. Come help me toss them over the side of the banister in the Entrance Hall!" Shrieked Professor Trelawney.

As much as I hated to admit it, it sounded like fun. Ernie and I looked at each other. He shrugged his shoulders. We followed the crazy Divination teacher to the Great Hall. Together, we watched her throw one over. I saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione flee from under the banister

"NO!" Hermione shrieked. I heard her mutter something from her wand sending the werewolf off of Lavender. The werewolf growled as he fell from the banister. A bright white flash appeared as a crystal ball fell on top of his head, and he crumpled to the ground and did not move.

I heard the Professor say she had more crystal balls in case anyone wanted to throw one. Ernie and I grabbed an orb together and threw it on another Death Eater as he tried going after Ron, Hermione, and Harry. We watched it land right next to him. He turned around pointed his wand at us. As we ducked, we narrowly escaped a jet of green light.

"Oh!" A faint cry came from Professor Trelawney as the crystal sphere she was holding fell at her feet.

"Are you hurt?" I asked her. I spotted blood coming from her shoes.

"Just a toe, but I should be fine." She stumbled back a little off balance. Ernie caught her before she fell to the ground.

"We have to get her to the Hospital wing!" I cried.

"How?" Ernie said. "She's heavy."

"We can magic her up. I've read about where you can do a spell to carry a body if they're unconscious," I said boldly.

"Come on then, do it!" he urged.

"I don't know if I can," I replied.

"Hannah, you have to, her life depends on it," Ernie said with fear in his voice.

I thought long and hard. I remembered the spell and spoke out loud raising my wand. Her body rose from the ground as we carefully walked behind it all the way to the Hospital Wing. Thankfully it was on the first floor so it wasn't far.

Screams filled the air as another green light came soaring past us. I ducked, narrowly missing as we entered the threshold. I turned around to see if Ernie was still behind me, but I saw that we were separated again. He must have gotten distracted with something else.

I stared in amazement. What use to be the Hospital Wing was now debris everywhere. Where two great doors use to be stood an empty hole. Half of a door swung on its side creaking as the Castle shook beneath it.

"What do I do now?" I asked as I felt my wand lower itself making the Professor fall softly to the ground.

"I'll take care of her," Madam Pomfrey came rushing from her office. "I'm already assisting a few of the wounded. They can't find us in there. I've placed enchantments around the door to protect our wounded," she said. I started to help the school nurse lift the body when I heard my name called from in front of me.

"HANNAH!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as she saw a Death Eater come towards me with his wand raised.

The killing curse that was aimed for me, flew past my head and hit the rest of the door shattering it as it fell to the ground. Instantly, my hands flew above my head to protect it from the debris falling down. I stared at him in horror. The Death Eater's mask covered his face so I couldn't know who he was.

"Die! Damn it! Die!" he shouted from behind the mask.

He raised his wand again as another figure came running towards him knocking him over. I stood in horror watching the two battle each other. Neville's shrieks and cries came from the pile. Finally after what seemed like long seconds, the Death Eater stood still on the ground. Neville pulled himself up, shaking dust and debris off of him.

"Where's my wand?" Neville said looking around. I raced over to the Death Eater's body and found his wand near the hand.

"Here you go, Neville, thank you. How on earth did you see me?" I asked him.

"I heard Madam Pomfrey shout your name. I thought you were in trouble and came to help," he smiled as blood trickled down his forehead.

"You're hurt!" I exclaimed. I went over to him and placed my sleeve on his forehead to stop the bleeding.

"I'm actually a lot better than some." He looked guilty after saying that. He lowered his voice again. "Fred Weasley died." Fred had not only been a house mate to Neville, but also a friend, and now he was dead.

"NO!" I gasped. "What now?" I whispered.

"We're retrieving to the Great Hall," he said. "Have you seen Harry?" Neville sounded worried.

"No, not since he and the others ran out of the Entrance Hall about twenty minutes ago," I replied.

"Okay, thanks!" Neville started to run.

"Wait, where are you going?" I called after him.

"To find Harry!" Neville shouted.

I watched him turn the corner, and then he was gone. I said goodbye to the nurse and left the Hospital Wing to try to find Ernie. Screams filled the air, as the Castle shook again. Giant spiders were now coming through the windows. I shrieked. I hated spiders.

I ran through the Castle making my way down to the Great Hall. I called "STUPIFY" as the spiders tried coming after us. I was truly scared for my life.

I escaped death a few times tonight, but not from spiders. I tripped over rubble from the castle. fear flew through me. I froze as I heard Lord Voldermort's voice booming through the air. My thoughts came to Neville as I remembered him saying they're retreating. They must have planned on retrieving to the Great Hall before Voldermort's voice boomed through the air. I scarcely heard what he was saying this time. My thoughts distracted me from the real world.

All I wanted was a familiar face. I saw students disappear down the stairwell. I was scared. I walked quietly not really knowing what was going on. I just wanted one more day to be a Hufflepuff. Happy thoughts filled my mind as I came upon the Great Hall entrance. I stepped over the jewelsthat had scattered from the house points. I saw the Weasleys gathered together in a corner. Ron and Hermione were with them. They were crying. I looked away, not wanting to see Fred's body. I didn't know him well, but he helped tonight, and that was enough for me to start crying.

I went to the spot where the Hufflepuff tables once were lined neatly next to each other. The tables were gone, but the students still stood in the usual spots. Some were crying, others were injured. I felt grateful that I was not hurt.

"Hannah! I'm sorry I left you. I followed Ron and Hermione. I helped them fight off Dementors," Ernie said coming up to me.

"I almost was killed by a Death Eater. Neville sav- wait what is that?" I asked stopping myself mid sentence. We noticed everyone was leaving the great hall.

"What's going on?" Ernie asked a Seventh year Hufflepuff.

"I'm not sure. I thought I heard He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's voice again," she said in a scared voice. The girl walked away as everyone crowded in the Entrance Hall.

Screams filled the air. I recognized the voice of Professor McGonagall. It was then when everyone ran outside onto the grounds together. I couldn't really see what was going on because of the sea of people. Rumors spread like wild fire through the crowd. Ernie inched close to me, not wanting to be recognized by the Death Eaters.

"They say Harry Potter's dead…" his voice was horrified. I stared at him, silent tears flew from my eyes. He nodded in understanding.

We watched in horror as the colors of the night faded into morning, dawn was fast approaching, and all the while they held Neville captive.

"What did he do?" I asked Ernie.

"He killed the snake. I stood on my toes and saw him." Ernie said whispering to me. I heard others shout 'Dumbledore's Army!' In united voices. I found myself shouting the same phrase. I was stunned I even said it. My head was aching. Neville! So brave! Such a true Gryffindor.

Suddenly, a Giant came from no where out of the woods. People seemed to come from all areas of the castle, as all hell broke loose. I ran as fast as I could back into the castle. Duelers were casting spells in every direction. Some of the Death Eaters were scattering into the woods. I didn't know what was going on. I knew I needed to figure it out, but my feet kept on running. I tripped over something on the ground. I stepped back and saw a Ravenclaw girl on the ground.

"Help me," she said. She was hurt and couldn't walk by herself. I bent down, swung her body over my arm and together we walked to the castle.

We scampered against the walls of the Great Hall as the duelers came inside the castle. She started crying as I gently placed her down. I knew she and I needed distractions. She was my way of helping the school for now.

"It will all be over soon," I whispered.

"I want to see my sisters and mother again back home," she sobbed through the tears.

"What's your name?" I found myself asking.

"Mandy - I'm a Ravenclaw," she stated.

"I know; I can tell by your robes. You were brave. You fought well," my voice seemed to soothe the girl.

"Who are you?" Mandy asked me.

"Hannah."

"I hate that we're meeting this way. I think I've seen you around school before, though." Mandy said.

"Mandy, the screaming has died down. I think the fighting's over now," I whispered, staring around.

We listened in silence as cheers filled the Great Hall. He was gone. Lord Voldemort was gone. Harry Potter died, rose again, and killed Lord Voldermort all in one night. The sun sneaked through the broken castle just as Mandy stood up slowly.

"We won!" we said in unison.

We hugged each other tightly. We were strangers, but united under one cause. Good always triumphs over evil. And we had helped. We, the students of Hogwarts united together help Harry beat Voldemort. Despite the deaths of people we had known and fought alongside, I knew that it was going to be a glorious morning.

* * *

Special thanks to: Slytherin Head for getting this back to me super fast and helping me with it. And Scarlett Sparkle for also helping with being a beta.

please review.


End file.
